Viva Las Vegas!
by eedieboo
Summary: Hermione's been in Vegas for 4 years, until Harry and Ron find her. Can they convince her to change her wild ways? Not without help! George Weasley makes a bet with Harry that he can transform a wild Hermione into a woman of class in time for the banquet, three months away. Can he do it? Will he be able to tame the wild beast? Or will he find himself lured into her spell?
1. Vegas Bound

**Synopsis:**Hermione's been hiding out in Vegas for 4 years, until Harry and Ron take her back to England. Can they convince her to change her wild ways? Not without the help of George Weasley, it seems. George makes a bet with Harry and Ron that he can transform this wild Hermione into a woman of class in time for the survivor's banquet, which was three months away. Can he do it? Will he be able to tame the wild beast? Or will he find himself lured into her spell?

**HELLO LOVELY READERS!**

**So... I'm writing a new story! (Finally) It's been a while, but I had the urge recently! Honestly, I'm throwing this chapter out there to see if it would be something people want to read. I have bits and pieces written already, but it's in the early stages! So please read and let me know what you think! **

**I took many liberties with characters, friendships, basically everything Harry Potterish. :) That's my right, as a writer! Unfortunately, I don't own them. Not really. I'll leave that for the lovely JKR. But I do wish I had a pair of Weasleys, all my own. :)**

**I'll stop stalling now :) Read on, my lovelies!**

* * *

It had been a long couple of days. Harry Potter and his best friend, Ron Weasley, had received a call in the Auror's Office about possible Death Eater activity in the United States. Wanting to impress the Minister with his newly elevated position as the head of the Auror's, Harry convinced his brother-in-law to accompany him. What followed was a wild goose chase across the Pacific Northwest, but three days into their journey they caught Rodolphus Lestrange hiding out in a cave on Mount Rainier. Apparently, he had been attempting to find American witches and wizards to believe the Dark Lord was still in existence. Harry thought he was seriously delusional. After sending off the prisoner to Azkaban, the duo decided to stay behind in the States for a few more days. Tucked away in the corner of a local bar, Harry and Ron clinked their glasses of Whiskey together before knocking them back.

"You know, Harry, I've been thinking….Why don't we take a trip to Las Vegas, Nevada before we leave? I've heard that's a fun place to go. It could be good for a laugh. What'd'ya say?"

Harry thought it over. He would love to visit Vegas. That city was even notorious in the wizarding community. The city never slept. You could stay out all night and always have something to do. Harry had never gambled, but he wasn't against trying it. Plus there was the provocative nature to the city that drew his attention. He loved his wife more than life, but he was a 23 year old man. He had defeated Voldemort twice. Wasn't it time to live a little? Act his age? He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, mate. I need to call Ginny though. You should probably call Megan."

Ron nodded slowly, then produced a cell phone from his jacket pocket. It was customary these days for Harry and Ron to carry Muggle technology. It was more convenient for their duties. Actually, the whole Weasley family was forced into carrying them when Arthur discovered their uses while running tests on them in the Ministry. His love for all things Muggle had actually paid off this time around. Harry grabbed the phone from his hand and dialed his wife's number. He motioned for another drink while the phone rang. Ginny picked up soon after.

"Hey, Gin. I was just calling to tell you we caught 'em."

His wife's voice sounded sleepy on the other end.

"That's great, Harry. When are you coming home?"

"Well, that's why I'm calling. Now, Ginny, don't get mad, but it rarely happens that we're in the United States… and we want to make a stop on the way home. It'll only take a few days…"

Ginny paused on the phone. Harry could hear the sound of her fingers tapping on the counter-top.

"You're going to that Vegas place, aren't you."

Harry laughed nervously, running his hands through his locks of dark hair.

"Yes, we are. It's just some harmless fun, Gin, I promise you. We will be back home in two days."

Harry heard Ginny's soft giggle over the phone, then the whispering voices of another female.

"Harry, have fun. You deserve some time off! Tell Ron that Megan says hello… and that he's not allowed to do anything stupid. You, on the other hand, my darling husband, buy yourself a lap dance or something. Because remember… look. But don't touch! Or I'll hex your balls off when you get home. I love you! See you in a few days!"

The phone clicked on the other line, leaving Harry dumbfounded. He shook his head and let out a short chuckle, tossing the phone back to Ron.

"Your fiancee says don't do anything stupid. But my wife told me to get a lap dance."

Ron choked on his drink, alcohol trickling down his chin as he sputtered and coughed.

"You're a lucky bloke, Harry. Well then, that's settled. Shall we go?"

Ron was out of his seat in an instant, tossing a few bills down on the table. Harry followed him outside and into a dark alley. Ron raised an eyebrow expectantly and Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt the familiar pull of the ground whipping away from him and the world spinning around him. A few seconds later, the pair landed in another dark alley. The scenery had vastly changed from the wintery scenery of Washington. The two straightened out their clothing and crept out of the alley, only to be stopped by the sight before them. The lights of Vegas were in full effect. Muggles were swarming all over the streets, some stumbling back and forth from the effects of whatever they drank that evening. Harry checked his watch. It was nearing midnight, and yet there were hoards of people gathering outside of casinos and clubs up and down the strip. Ron wore a huge grin and dragged Harry along behind a crowd of young women dressed in sparkling dresses and teetering heels. Harry chuckled at Ron's enthusiasm.

As they walked along, Harry surveyed his surroundings. A fountain shot up in front on a posh-looking hotel. The people exiting that building were dressed to the nines. Harry saw _Bellagio_ in shining lights upon the side of the building. Ron was transfixed with the group of women in front of them, so Harry jogged to catch up. He scanned the skyline as they walked. Eventually, Ron got bored following the women since they had no exact stop in mind. The duo slipped inside the Treasure Island Casino and surveyed their surroundings. They wandered past groups of Muggles playing different card and dice games, Muggles perched upon the seats in front of slot machines, until they found two open bar stools. They sat and ordered two tumblers of Whiskey. Harry turned to Ron, who was watching every person who passed by them.

"So what do you think, Ron? What should be our plan of action?"

Ron turned back to Harry as their drinks arrived, handing a bill to the bartender. He slid a glass to Harry and sipped from his own.

"I'm all for following beautiful women around, but it's tiring. I don't know how to gamble, so I don't want to try, because I'll lose money I can't afford to lose. So I say we find a strip club. That way, you can get your lap dance that Ginny so generously offered to you, I can watch beautiful women without following them around, and we can drink ourselves into oblivion. Sound good to you?"

Harry laughed and tipped his glass in a salute to Ron before draining what was left in it. The two ventured off in search of the perfect spot. They traveled off the strip and came across a vast property with enticing blue lights flashing on the building. There was a small line forming outside the door, mostly men. Ron clapped Harry on the back and rushed to join the line. When they made it to the front, a burly security guard waved them past. The entryway to the club was adorned in dark colors and the always present shade of blue. Ron was standing in front a scantily clad brunette who was waving them forward.

"Welcome to Sapphire! Let me show you to your table."

The girl's hips swayed as she pushed open a door to the club and led them to a table near the stage. Harry and Ron looked around them. It seemed that there were women at every table, some in less clothing than others. Some were dancing, some were serving drinks, and some were just flirting with the patrons. But there were women EVERYWHERE. Harry grinned and nudged Ron in the shoulder.

"Good choice, mate!"

A dark-skinned beauty approached the table and took their drink orders. Ron specifically requested to keep them coming. As they settled in and watched the action around them, a voice boomed over the music.

"Ladies, there is a male strip show about to begin in the Stage Room on the left. Gentlemen, if you would bring your attention to the front stage, it is time to introducing our headlining ladies tonight! For your viewing pleasure, let me give you a taste of our sweet Honey, exotic Cinnamon, and, of course, may I introduce... the innocent Penelope!"

The room went dark, and three spotlights lit the stage. Honey, a shapely red-head, stood in the left spotlight. She wore a pair of pink boyshorts and a matching bustier. Cinnamon, a petite girl with dark hair, stood in the right spotlight. She wore a skimpy, leopard print bikini. The middle spotlight was empty, but a low chant started across the crowd. _Penelope, Penelope, Penelope!_ Honey and Cinnamon approached two poles on either side of the spotlight and began a slow swing around the pole. A hole under the spotlight opened up, and someone ascended from below the stage. Men were on their feet cheering, stomping, and throwing money. The noise was thunderous. Harry and Ron stood to get a better view. A small woman was now visible in the spotlight. Her straight, platinum blonde hair fell around her lower back, her long bangs almost obscuring her eyes. She wore a pair a Daisy Dukes and a skimpy University of Nevada t-shirt.

Harry and Ron approached the stage to watch the show and the girls twirled around the various poles, ground up against each other, removed articles of clothing, as well as shimmying and shaking for the crowd. Harry had long since decided that he wanted a lap dance from HER. Penelope. Whoever she was, Harry wanted her grinding on his junk. He caught the arm of a nearby waitress and whispered his request in her ear. She smiled and nodded, walking off toward where Harry assumed backstage was. He returned his gaze to the hypnotic dancing on stage. He and Ron had drunk their fair share of Whiskey, and the edges of Harry's vision were beginning to seem fuzzy. He removed his glasses and tucked them away, deciding he had no need for them anymore. A few more drinks, and he was good and drunk. His words were slurred, his vision blurry, and he was finding it difficult to stand. The show on stage came to a close, and Harry and Ron collapsed into their chairs, grinning from ear to ear. Ron called a pretty brunette over and requested a lap dance, ignoring the raised eyebrow Harry shot his way. His look was short-lived, though, as Penelope was walking his way. She had changed into a sapphire-colored dress that clung to every curve. It left little to the imagination, as the hem stopped barely below the curve of her supple behind. Harry sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes raking over her body. Penelope swung a leg over Harry's, straddling his lap and leaning close to his ear.

"I heard you wanted my company."

She leaned back and shook her head lightly, swinging her hair across her back. The swell of her breasts drew Harry's eyes downward until a hand cupped his chin. Her hips rocked slowly against his and he groaned. Harry met Penelope's eyes. Her big, brown, innocent eyes. And when he met her eyes, he froze. He knew those eyes. He gripped Penelope's hips and stood up, landing her on the floor. Ron stopped the girl on his lap and stood up as well, looking aghast as Harry's behavior.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What are you doing?"

Harry grabbed for his glasses in his pocket, shaking away the drunken haze from his vision. Ron grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her up. He shrugged out of his grasp and walked over to Harry, who was slipping his glasses on. She smiled softly and leaned in close.

"Guess you caught me."

She turned back to Ron and pulled him into a huge hug. Ron's eyes went wide, searching Harry's face for the answer. When Penelope let go, she took a step back from the two men.

"Well how the fuck are you guys?! I haven't seen you in years!"

Ron's jaw dropped to the floor as Harry groaned. It's been four years since either one have them have seen or heard from their best friend, Hermione Granger, and here she was, looking totally unrecognizable, working in a strip club. Ron was gaping like a fish, but anger was evident in Harry's voice.

"How the fuck are we? That's what you have to say? That's it?! Hermione, we looked for you. A whole FUCKING year we spent searching everywhere for you!"

Penelope, Hermione rather, blinked and grinned stupidly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Look. I'm off in an hour. Stick around. We can talk later."

She waved a waitress over and asked her to bring them a bottle of some sort of champagne, introducing them as old friends. She waved and walked away toward the private boxes. When she was gone, Ron turned on Harry.

"Hermione? _That_ was Hermione? Bloody hell, Harry…."

Harry nodded, falling back into his chair. He'd never be able to explain this one to Ginny. The waitress returned with the bottle and two glasses. Harry grabbed one quickly and drank deeply, willing the memory of her perky breasts from his mind.


	2. London Calling

**Ooookay... Well I'm posting the second chapter in hopes that more people will read! And because I don't have much else to do tonight, there might be a third chapter before the night is out!**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying the story :) Let me know what you think!**

**I'm done ranting now...happy reading!**

**-eedie**

* * *

Harry and Ron followed Hermione out the back door of the club as she waved goodbye to her coworkers. She led them over to a sporty black car and motioned for them to get in. Both Harry and Ron hesitated, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and hop in the driver's seat.

"Give me a fucking break. Get in, or people will start to stare."

The men stumbled into the car, fumbled for the seatbelts, and took a deep breath before Hermione took off. Some obnoxious American pop song was playing on the radio, and Harry looked on as Hermione sang along. She looked carefree and young, which was a look that Harry hadn't seen on her throughout many of their years at Hogwarts. It seemed that her lifestyle here in Las Vegas was agreeing with her. He glanced back at Ron, who was watching her awkward fist-pumping dance moves with a look that showed confusion and curiosity at the same time. Harry turned back and stared out the window, deep in thought. Why had she left so many years ago? What had she been doing? Why was she a stripper? And why the hell is her hair blonde? Hermione cleared her throat as she pulled into an apartment complex.

"Before you even think to open your mouth and tell me what a bitch I was for leaving, let me get my piece out."

Both Ron and Harry nodded as they exited the car and followed her down a long path toward a quaint townhouse. Once inside, Ron and Harry slumped into her comfortable sofa as Hermione made her way to her bedroom. She returned a minute later with her hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. She wore a white tank top and dark sweatpants hung low on her hips. Harry was surprised he hadn't noticed the tattoos sweeping over her body before, but he assumed she had some sort of charm on them. He could see words, sketches, and swirls going every which way along her body. Harry had a momentary thought that he was interested in seeing where they all went, but he shook the thought off and focused his attention back on her actions. She perched herself on the arm of a chair across from Ron and Harry. For a minute, it seemed she was only going to stare at her former best friends, but she let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Look. It's been four years since we last saw each other. I know you have tons of questions about what's happened. So let me say this. After the war, I sat down one day and I could see exactly where my life was headed. We were war heroes. I would've had eternal fucking glory, I would've married you, Ron, we would have been happy for a while, I would've popped out some standard dweeb children. You'd become an auror, I'd get some lame-ass job in the Ministry. Probably a desk job. I would've been fucking miserable. But we would've lived a simple life, staying close to Harry and Ginny, so our children could play with their cousins. And yes, that's a great life for someone. But after the war, I realized it wasn't the life I wanted. I didn't have to have all the answers. I didn't want to be known as the "brains" of the Golden Trio. I wanted to be able to live the way I chose. I wanted to be able to fuck up without paparazzi breathing down my back. That's when I realized I needed to leave. And the only way I could live the way I wanted was if I didn't tell you guys. And I'm sorry I did that to you. But I didn't want to live in the wizarding world anymore. I'd helped save it, but I wanted to let someone else clean up the mess. I needed a break."

She shrugged her shoulders when she was finished. Harry leaned forward, placing his chin on his fist.

"Did you find the life you wanted?"

Hermione smiled as she thought back over the past four years. She'd made a thousand mistakes, she'd been all over the world. She had met interesting people, but she still didn't have friends. She moved around too much. She was too aloof, too wild, too unpredictable. Ordinary people didn't like that about her. She was foul-mouthed. Other women found that to be unbecoming and rude. And she was a stripper. A very famous stripper around Las Vegas. She could always find herself company for the night if she wanted it. But was that good enough?

"Of course I did! Are you fucking kidding me? I live in one of the greatest cities in the United States. I get to party and enjoy myself every single damn day. I live a great life."

Harry nodded slowly and Ron stared dumbfounded. Hermione got up and stretched, her shirt inching upward, showing off the curves of her hips and the tautness of her stomach. Her pants were slipping dangerously low, and Harry could see the curving lines on some symbol on her hip. It was distracting.

"What's that symbol?"

Hermione looked down and saw what he was inquiring about. She pulled her pants a tad lower so the whole symbol was visible.

"It's the Zodiac symbol for Virgo. I've got quite a few tattoos now actually. Living in Vegas has paid off. I make a lot of acquaintances this way. I haven't paid for any of these bitches!"

Harry and Ron squinted at her skin as she slowly spun in a circle. Her whole right arm was covered from shoulder to wrist with swirling words and abstract artwork. He could see birds and a tree. Something in a different language. Different types of flowers. Some swirly lines that intersected and disconnected all the way through everything else. Harry thought it was spectacular, albeit out of place on Hermione's skin. She had a few more tattoos adorning her back, but Harry didn't take a closer look at those. He stepped back and grinned.

"I never imagined I'd see this many tattoos on one of my friends. But honestly, they suit you, Hermione. So, I have to ask. Why the blonde hair?'

Hermione giggled and ran her hand through the long platinum locks.

"It's just a charm. Honestly, I just like it better I guess. Plus, it's near impossible for people to recognize me. You wouldn't have recognized me if it hadn't been for my eyes. Honestly, Harry, I noticed the two of you as soon as I got on stage. When Jasmine told me you wanted a lap dance….no offense, but I was shitting my pants worrying about it. I knew you would recognize me. I thought I could get away with it… but obviously not. Oh well."

Harry sat back down on the couch and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Just wait until I tell Ginny it was _you_ who gave me a lap dance… That brings me to my next point, Hermione. I know you're going to say no, but please, consider it. It's been for years since anyone has seen you. If we go home and tell everyone that we ran into you, they're going to be mad that we didn't bring you back with us. And if we come searching for you, I know you'll be gone. So could you please do me a favor? Come back with us. Even if it's only for a little while. I just know there are loads of people who would love to see you again. Ginny probably most of all. So what do you say?"

Ron looked on eagerly, nodding to Hermione in encouragement. Hermione thought it over, chewing on her bottom lip. It would be nice to return to England. But she loved Vegas more. She did miss the Weasleys. But she had her family at the Sapphire to think about. _It would be fun to see what the nightlife in London is like…_

"Well fuck. I don't really have a choice do I? Unless I want to feel guilty for the rest of my life! A few conditions. If I feel uncomfortable, I'm outta there. I'm sticking with my blonde hair. And neither one of you had better hit on me. I don't want to have to answer to Ginny. She might be younger than me, but she scares the shit out of me. You married a terrifying bitch, Harry."

The trio laughed together as Hermione flicked her wand, magically packing up most of the things she thought she would need. Ron tossed an arm over her shoulder as he grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"You know Hermione, you've got quite the mouth on you these days. I can't tell if I should be attracted to you or scared of you."

Hermione giggled and grabbed her bag off the floor.

"Piss off, Ron."


	3. Cigarettes and Skank

**As I said, here's a third chapter! Thank you to all you reading :)**

**BIG THANK YOU to ShamelesslyObsessed for reviewing! You make my world go round. Truth.  
**

**Anywho, happy reading!**

**-eedie**

* * *

Ginny heard a crack in the living room, followed by laughter. Three voices, by the sound of it. One of them female. _I will murder those men if they brought a stripper into my house!_ The red-head whipped around the corner, wand at the ready. She saw a look of fear pass over her husband's face and her brother's face, but the blonde female continued giggling, like she held no fear whatsoever. This irritated Ginny Potter to no end. Here was some skanky bitch, laughing, in the middle of _her _living room, like she had some right to?

"Get the fuck away from my husband, you disgusting skank!"

The color drained from Ron and Harry's faces, but the blonde threw her head back and laughed again. She walked toward Ginny, who involuntarily took a step back. She noticed the vast amount of ink covering this woman's body, and snorted. Suddenly, the woman was inches away from her. She grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a tight hug, which Ginny fought against. When she pushed the girl off, Ginny was breathing heavily, ready to attack if necessary. The girl rolled her eyes and walked back to Harry and Ron, tossing an arm over each of their shoulders.

"Ginny, c'mon. You don't recognize your best friend?"

Ginny blinked stupidly for a second before her jaw dropped open. She screamed, a banshee-worthy sound, and jumped back into Hermione's arms.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Where have you been all these years?! You missed my wedding, you bitch. Why is your hair blonde? Wait a second, you ran into her in Vegas? How? When?"

Harry chuckled and pushed Ginny down into a chair. He kissed her lightly and perched next to her on the arm. Ron settled in on the couch, and Hermione curled up next to him. Harry looked down at his wife and grinned.

"Now, don't get mad, but it's an interesting story. You see, Ron and I were exploring Vegas and we came across this strip club, Sapphire. And since you told me to get a lap dance, why would I pass that up?"

Ginny punched her husband in the leg and he laughed before continuing.

"Well we went into this club, enjoyed ourselves, then I wanted to get my lap dance. So I requested it from one of the dancers on stage. As soon as she came over and climbed on my lap, I realized who it was. It was quite embarrassing, actually, I stood up and she fell on the floor, Ron thought I'd gone mad, and I'm sure the whole club was trying to figure out what was going on. Hermione brought us back to her apartment, we talked, and we convinced her to come here with us, at least for a while."

Hermione nodded along with Harry and Ginny looked on. She scrutinized her former best friend as her husband told his story. Hermione was quite different, Ginny could tell that much. She wasn't sure what had happened over the years, but she knew this person sitting in front of her had been through quite a lot. She wondered what was really left of her former best friend. Did those Gryffindor qualities still run in her veins? Bravery? Loyalty? Strength? Did she still read constantly? Ask too many questions? Stick her nose in people's business? Ginny bit her lip in curiosity. It was definitely something she would need to find out.

Hermione stifled a yawn and looked to the clock on the mantle. It was nearing 8 in the morning, and she hadn't slept a wink. Damn time change.

"No offense to anyone else, but it's morning. Like an acceptable time for people to be out and about. And yet I haven't slept at all. So either someone needs to conjure me up an energy potion, or I need to sleep. Your choice."

She flipped over so her head rested on the arm of the couch and her feet curled up in Ron's lap. Her eyes closed and she heard shuffling and whispering before she drifted off to sleep. Minutes later, she was woken from her slumber but Ginny nudging her over on the couch. She had a plate of food and a strange colored potion in her hand.

"Here. Drink this, and here's some breakfast. It'll make you feel like you've had a full night's sleep. I called my family and told them we need to have a gathering at the Burrow. I also told them to call a few more people. I'm sure Neville and Luna would love to see you. Is that all right with you?"

Hermione downed the potion in one swallow and grimaced at the bitter taste. She nodded to Ginny as she shoveled some food into her mouth. She hadn't eaten since before work, and she was starved.

"I guess I need to rip that bandaid off. But first, I haven't had my after work shower. I'm sure I smell like cigarettes and skank. That can't be a pleasant combination."

Ginny giggled and nodded, motioning Hermione to follow her through the house. Hermione glanced around as she walked, taking in the simple decorations and pictures along the walls. There were pictures of her family, of her and Harry, even some of Neville and Luna. All of these pictures seemed to be from the last few years. There were no pictures of Hermione on the wall. Ginny led Hermione to the bathroom and handed her a clean towel with a small smile.

"We can head over to the Burrow whenever you want. As far as I know, Charlie, George, Bill and Fleur and their kids, Mum and Dad, and Luna and Neville will be there. I don't know if Percy will come. It shouldn't be too many people. I don't want to overwhelm you, I just know that everyone will be so happy to know you're safe."

Hermione sat on the edge of the tub and bit her lip.

"Ginny, your whole family is going to hate who I am now. I mean, c'mon. Let's get fucking serious. I'm a stripper, I sleep around, I smoke, I drink, I swear. I have tattoos covering half my body. And I have no intention of changing these habits of mine. I'm not the same person I was four years ago when I left. I just hope you can all understand that."

Ginny nodded and opened her mouth to speak more, but Hermione began removing her clothing to take a shower. Ginny turned to leave, but she stopped to take in the numerous tattoos that covered Hermione's body. There were words and pictures and designs all over. Ginny noticed when Hermione lifted her shirt over her head, that there was a small list of names scripted on the side of her ribs. Ginny stepped closer and gingerly touched the spot, causing Hermione to flinch. She looked to see what Ginny was reading, and tensed up when she saw it. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears as she read it.

"'Long lost, but never forgotten. I love you. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley.' Hermione, I can't believe you have this."

Hermione shrugged and slid her pants down her thighs until they dropped to the floor.

"I may have jumped off the wagon, but you guys were still my best friends. I don't have friends like you guys these days. That was a reminder of people I cared about."

Hermione stood in front of Ginny, stark-naked, and Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione started the shower as Ginny exited the room, mumbling under her breath about "damn strippers."

When Hermione exited the bathroom a while later, she felt refreshed. She wore an outrageously tight leather miniskirt and a red lace bustier. Admiring her appearance in the mirror, she noted that the Weasleys would probably feel uncomfortable about the amount of skin showing. Her chest barely fit in the bustier, leaving her perky breasts the focal point of her outfit. A few pieces of tattoos on her ribs showed, but the main attractions were the ivy vine crawling up her left leg and the colorful phoenix bursting to flight on her back. Once Harry and Ron saw it, they would definitely see the likeness of Fawkes. Hermione shrugged off the thought. It didn't matter right now. She slipped on some knee-high leather boots and walked into the living room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting, chatting amicably. All eyes were on Hermione and she grinned, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders. The dropped jaws and disbelieving stares went unnoticed as she spun in a circle, showing off her look. Ginny shook her head, incredulous. _Of course, _she thought, _We will absolutely have to explain her new profession with that outfit._ Ron shook off the daze Hermione's smokin' body had put him in and snorted.

"Uh, Hermione, you know that it's February right? You're going to want a jacket."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed a gray leather jacket from atop her bag.

"I'm ready, bitches. Let's roll."

The group apparated to outside the Burrow. Hermione stopped and looked around, trying to remember the last time she was here. It seemed so long ago, she didn't even remember. Ginny and Harry approached the door, while Ron approached another person who had just apparated. Hermione looked on in interest. The woman looked her way, then kissed Ron firmly. _Ah. Must be a girlfriend or something._ Ron grabbed the girl's hand and led her to where Hermione stood. Their slow gait gave Hermione a chance to survey the girl. She was tall and lanky, her body taking on the shape of a young boy. Hermione thought she had pretty, although plain, features. Her brown hair did not shine, but her blue eyes did sparkle. She seemed nice, but boring in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, this is my fiancée, Megan Jones. Meg, this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione nodded a hello and Megan crossed her arms and surveyed Hermione.

"You've been gone all this time. Why come back now? Not planning on picking up where you left off, I hope."

As she spoke, Megan's eyes flicked to Ron, and Hermione let out a barking laugh.

"Listen up, Princess. Let's get one thing straight. Harry and Ron _asked_ me to come back. For the sake of their family. Now, I'm sure you fit in _perfectly_ with the Weasley clan. And I'm wetting myself with happiness that Ron found himself a woman. But if you're going to sit here and be this fucking dramatic about me showing up again, then I feel sorry for him. He doesn't need an insecure, bitchy fiancée. So grow the fuck up and learn that I'm not your enemy. And I guarantee the second I walk through that door, you will understand. I've been a part of this family for years. And although Ron and I dated when we were teenagers, that's not remotely a fucking option now. I don't give a fuck who he's with. So congratulations."

Hermione spun around and stalked toward the house, leaving Ron and Megan dumbfounded on the front lawn. Rage was brimming under the surface. Hermione had a tendency lose control these days, and she was skating on thin ice right now. _Get it together._ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed a stiff drink and a cigarette. Her regular routine was interrupted when Harry and Ron showed up. Usually at the end of her shift, she would call one of her favorite fuck buddies, or she'd find someone interesting from the club and go home with them. She'd get good and blitzed, have a nice tumble in the sack, and then return home to go about her day. Now that she's been brought back to her old life, she feels pressured and stressed. She either needs someone to sleep with or a cigarette, and she didn't really think either would be acceptable at this gathering. She shook her head and pushed open the door.


	4. Draco Malfoy?

**THANK YOU for reading and enjoying! I am so glad that I have readers like you! I will try to take your requests into consideration :)**

**Next chapter, for your reading pleasure!**

**-eedie**

* * *

Hermione stepped into the familiar house. She took a deep breath, remembering the smell and feel the house exuded. When she opened her eyes, she heard voices in the sitting room off the dining room. Hesitantly, she leaned against the doorframe. She saw Molly and Arthur sitting with Harry and Ginny. A very pregnant Luna, Neville, and Charlie sat on the opposite side of the room talking quietly. Hermione stepped forward and cleared her throat. All conversation stopped and all eyes landed on her. She stood, unmoving, as looks of shock, confusion, and some disgust passed her old friends' faces. Unable to take it anymore, Hermione walked over to Molly and hugged her tightly. She did the same for each of the others, although no one said a word. Ron and Megan soon joined them, followed quickly by Bill and Fleur and their children, Victoire and Louis. Finally, after the initial shock of Hermione's sudden reappearance and her, well, _different_ look, a comfortable conversation settled over the crowd. Molly was the first one to speak up.

"Hermione, dear, it is so nice to have you back. If I may ask, where have you been all these years? We tried our best to find you. It broke my heart when we couldn't. I thought the worst. But I see you are safe now, and I'm so glad."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, but Harry patted her hand and retold her story to the small crowd at the house. Hermione was grateful for friends like Harry. He told her story the exact way she had first told him, leaving out the frequent expletives that would have come from her mouth. Once her story had been told, the Weasleys were shocked by her story. Arthur and Molly whispered quietly to each other, and Bill and Fleur talked quietly with Ron about the events that had transpired. Hermione looked around the room, eyes narrowed. _No one here has the right to judge me._ Hermione stood up slowly, but at that moment, Luna and Neville approached her. Luna smiled her dreamy smile and took Hermione's hands in her own.

"I'm so glad that you got to get away, Hermione. I think you deserved it. I only wish we had known where you were... but then again, maybe I would've followed you, so it's good you didn't."

Neville snorted with laughter at his wife.

"You in Las Vegas, honey? No, I don't think you would've liked it there. You're much too innocent to be in a city like that."

Neville clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he'd said it. Both Hermione and Luna turned on him, narrowed eyes and fiery stares. Hermione opened her mouth to put Neville in his place, but Luna stepped in first.

"Neville Longbottom, how dare you! Use your brain before you open your mouth! Innocence has nothing to do with Hermione moving to Vegas. Also, I don't think you can say that anyone has kept their innocence after the war!"

The room was silent. Everyone looked on, and Neville looked chagrined. Hermione turned back to the rest of the room and giggled, inviting the rest of them to laugh off the tension as well. Soon, the whole room was settled back into easy conversation with each other. Every once in a while the Weasley clan was taken aback by Hermione's abrupt attitude and strong language. Molly escaped to the kitchen with Fleur following, and soon delicious smells filled the house. As Molly was calling the household for lunch, the door banged open again.

"Blimey, we are always good with timing! Hello family, Georgie is here! What's the big surprise, dear sister?"

George Weasley walked through the door, followed by none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione entered the dining room at that moment, and giggled at the sight before her.

"Now I know I've been gone a while, but DAMN. Hell must've frozen over if Draco Malfoy is hanging out in this house."

George and Draco turned on Hermione, blank stares in their eyes. Hermione walked toward the duo, grinning wickedly. She stopped between the two, her enlarged breasts rubbing against their arms. The past four years had been kind to them both. George looked strong and grown-up. He no longer looked like the lanky boy that Hermione remembered, but he had become a _man_. Hermione smiled as she felt the muscles rippling in his arms. Draco didn't look as pompous as he used to. In fact, Hermione found herself rather attracted to his scruffy look. He hadn't shaved in a day or two, but it looked nice on him. Hermione leaned in close to his ear and whispered softly.

"Like what you see, Malfoy? We don't all stay the same after Hogwarts, you know."

Draco stepped back and met her brown eyes with his gray ones. A look of shock came over his face..

"Granger?! Is that you? Merlin's Beard, you look fantastic! I didn't even recognize you!"

Hermione let out a tinkling laugh. George turned her to face him, searching her face for the familiarity that Draco saw. A huge grin spread across his face and he pulled her into a bear hug.

"It really is you! Where have you been all these years?"

Harry laughed from the table, shaking his head as Hermione, George and Draco joined the party.

"She's been in Las Vegas, George."

George sat next to Hermione. He turned on her in surprise at Harry's comment.

"What are you doing in Vegas?"

Hermione picked up her fork and started eating along with everyone else.

"I'm a stripper."

George and Draco sputtered in unison. Draco covered it up with fake coughing, while George took a long swallow of his Pumpkin Juice. His eyes raked over Hermione's body and lingered on the large swell of her perfect breasts before shrugging.

"I could see it. So what brings you back?"

Ron started laughing this time.

"She gave Harry a lap dance and we convinced her to come back with us."

The table broke out in an uproar at that comment. Hermione and Harry had left that detail out of the story they told everyone else. Weasleys were yelling across the table and Hermione laughed heartily. The noise was what she remembered from being in the Weasley's house. She finished eating and slipped out of her seat quietly, escaping to the back gardens she used to love when she was younger. When she found the white gate, she noticed the gardens had expanded. There were rows of produce on one side, and the other side had flowers and trees. A simple bench sat under the shade of a cherry tree. Hermione pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lay down on the bench. She lit one and took a long drag. _Oh yeah. This is what I needed._ She thought about the Weasleys, and how accepting they had been of everything she had told them. Molly didn't even bat an eye when she said she was a stripper. Maybe coming back to England hadn't been all bad. _Or maybe they're just waiting to talk about me when I leave._

Inside the house, Harry pulled George aside. The two escaped to an empty bedroom upstairs so they could talk without being interrupted.

"So, George, I have a proposition for you. I know you can't resist a bet. I want Hermione to come to the Survivor's Banquet in May. That's three months from now. The problem is, I don't want Stripper Penelope to show up. I want the old Hermione to be there. So I want to make a bet. I bet you can't turn Hermione from Stripper to Classy in three months. If you succeed, I will personally finance the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes you want to open in France. If you lose, you have to pay for Ron and Megan's wedding in June. What do you say?"

George thought the deal over. He didn't see anything wrong with this version of Hermione. But he also didn't know anything about her anymore, so maybe she was downright awful. How bad could it be? And he really didn't want to have to finance a new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, even though he know it was time to expand. But he also didn't want to pay for Ron's wedding, especially after Harry had offered to help them pay previously. But he was George Weasley. He never backed down from a bet, because he was not a chicken. He grinned and extended his hand toward Harry.

"You're on."

Outside in the garden, Hermione took her last drag from her cigarette and put it out with her shoe. She stretched herself out on the bench and stared up at the leaves of the tree overhead. She heard someone approaching and closed her eyes.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on people."

Draco stepped into her line of vision and smirked. Clearly not everything about him has changed. He still has that arrogant-as-shit smirk on his face. He motioned for her to sit up, and she leaned forward. He sat down on the bench, and she lay her head down in his lap. His eyes widened for a second, but he got himself under control. Draco stretched his arms out along the backside of the bench. Hermione felt the warmth coming off his legs and grinned. He scanned the garden before dropping his gaze to meet hers.

"So, Granger, what made you choose Vegas?"

She laughed. She knew that sooner or later someone would ask.

"Simple, really. Where else would you go if you just wanted to be completely obliterated for days on end? A place that your friends would never think to find you? A completely different place where no one would recognize you for being part of the 'Golden Trio' and defeating the Dark Lord? It had to be a Muggle city. It had to be a different country. And there had to be alcohol, drugs, and just plain tomfoolery to distract me every day. It only took me a total of 10 minutes, maybe, to decide on Vegas. And look. It's taken 4 years for anyone to find me. And that was completely on accident."

Draco smirked down on her, a very Slytherin-like look gracing his features. She sat up and spun around to face him, eyes dancing.

"And you, Malfoy? I know I've missed a few things in the past few years, but what brings you to the Weasley abode? And you're awfully fucking chummy with George as well! Wait- are you two fucking?"

Hermione could've sworn Malfoy's face turned slightly green at the accusation, and a wicked grin spread across her face as Draco attempted to correct the situation.

"After the war, hardly a night went by when I wasn't sloshed. I was a fucking pansy, running away from the end of the war. It took me a while to notice that George was gracing the same barstools as I was. He was in bad shape after Fred's death. We started talking about nothing and everything. George needed a business partner, and I happened to be highly adept in business plans and such. We made a deal that if I could turn a profit in three months, George would hire me on as his Business Executive. I did, and we've been in boomin' business ever since. Once I got over my high and mighty attitude, I realized the Weasley's were actually great people. And just for your information, Hermione, I am as _straight_ as they come. There's nothing I love more than a beautiful woman."

The emphasis wasn't lost on Hermione. She lazily traced a finger up the inside of Draco's thigh, sending an involuntary shiver up his spine. Hermione leaned forward into Draco's space. He felt her soft cheek rub against his stubbly one, and her plump lips caressed the outer lobe of his ear as she whispered.

"I am always looking for a good time. I can make you _very_ happy. Remember that."

Another shiver racked Draco's body as Hermione's tongue darted out and slid languidly up his earlobe. He barely registered the sound of footsteps coming up the path as Hermione leaned back against the bench, grinning at the newcomer to the group. It took another minute before Draco realized George was standing next to him, giving him a look like he'd just grown three heads.

"Erm, what was that?"

His cheeks were tinged pink, ever so slightly. Hermione grinned wickedly and absentmindedly ran her boot up Draco's leg while George repeated himself.

"The family has made some decisions about Hermione, if you want to hear them."

Hermione waved her hand flippantly and Draco nodded, adjusting his sitting position so Hermione's foot couldn't touch his leg. He couldn't keep his concentration. George paced in front of the bench, rambling on.

"Well, I guess Harry and Ginny don't have room for Hermione to stay at their house, because they'll have Teddy for the next week or two. Ron and Megan weren't willing to let Hermione stay there- sorry- because Megan doesn't 'trust her.' So that leaves either my parents house or my flat. And to be frank, I don't think my parent's residence is the proper place for Hermione. So for the next few weeks, Hermione Granger, we are officially bunk buddies. What do you say?"

Hermione stood and stretched, allowing her skin to show even more in her already skimpy outfit.

"Sounds fucking fantastic, Georgie. I'm not so sure anyone will be able to keep up with me here, but I know you two will have the best luck trying. I need to go retrieve my things from Harry and Gin's then."

Hermione turned and walked off toward the house. Draco turned to George, wide-eyed from his encounter. It shocked him to see the same look reflected in his best friend's eyes. Quickly, George explained about the bet, and Draco explained about Hermione's actions. George laughed at the situation, and Draco agreed to assist in the bet. George clapped a hand on Draco's back as they walked back to the house.

"I think we're in for a bumpy ride, my friend."


	5. The Flame Club

**Thank you, lovely, BEAUTIFUL readers. :) jedaisy, I'm trying to take your suggestion into consideration! This one is longer :) Also a big thank you to RavenclawPrincess90 and ShamelesslyObsessed for your great reviews :) I will get around to responding! Promise!**

**Here's the next chapter... I rewrote it. Twice. And I'm still not so sure I'm happy with it. But I can't keep redoing it or I'll get so frustrated that I'll never finish it!**

**Enjoy :)**

**-eedie**

* * *

Hermione followed George in the back entrance of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop in Diagon Alley. They had said goodbye to the family and Draco not even twenty minutes earlier. This particular door led into the offices for the company. Hermione didn't even have enough time to look around because George ushered her up a set of stairs off to the side. He swiftly unlocked the door at the top of the stairs and held it open for Hermione to enter as well. She grinned as she brushed up against his solid chest in order to enter the room. She heard his sharp intake of breath, but was disappointed when he shut the door and didn't say a word. Of course she was flirting with him. Hermione was interested to know how much fun she would be able to have in this flat. George turned to face her after shutting the door.

"Here, let me give you the grand tour. And then I'll show you what we've done with the shop too."

Hermione smiled softly. She hadn't been in this shop in nearly five years. She followed George through the small flat, listening to him babble on about the living room, then the kitchen, then his room, the bathroom, and then her room. He tossed her bag onto the bed and turned back to face her. A seductive gaze slid across her face, and George felt his neck grow warm under his shirt collar. Hermione stepped back out into the hallway, swooping her eyes from one end to the next.

"So there's only one bathroom in here?"

George nodded.

"And that's your room there?"

Another nod.

"What's going to happen if you accidentally walk in on me in the shower?"

George opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking flabbergasted. Hermione giggled again and started walking back to the living room.

"Don't worry, George. I won't be angry if you do. Actually, I think I will enjoy it."

George held his face in his hands for a second before following her out of the hall. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ George motioned for Hermione to follow him back down the stairs. Along the way, he flicked quite a few light switches, and Hermione could hear noises coming from all parts of the building. Machines turning on, toys coming to life…

"Now, this down here is the office area. Quite boring actually. Draco spends most of his time here, wooing the big-wigs to invest in our future and whatnot. Draco's secretary, Stacey, also works back here. Or inventing room is through that gray door back there, but this room is what you'll want to see."

He pushed open a large set of wooden double doors and Hermione squealed with glee. Not much had changed about the store. She could see the new items that lay on shelves, but it still had its disorganized sections and that Weasley charm about it. She walked around the entire store, taking in all the merchandise and giggling at the practical jokes held in each one. George silently followed her, watching her actions with curiosity. This was still that girl he knew once. Things like this shop could bring that side out in her. But something had hardened her in her life and caused her to really become who she is now. George knew he would have to get down to the bottom of it if he intended to make any changes. Plus, if she continued to wear clothes like _that_, the notorious playboy in him wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. _Maybe that's not a bad thing, Georgie._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and found Hermione in the "female" section of the store. Love potions, seduction perfumes, you name it. This was the place women came to find help in making themselves more desirable. Hermione was reading the labels with rapt attention. George let out a snort and leaned against a shelf next to her.

"Honestly, Hermione, you're looking at this junk? Like you need any of it."

A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in his direction. She placed the bottle of seduction perfume back on the shelf and turned to face him.

"Oh really? And why's that?"

George uncomfortably ran a hand across the back of his neck where a blush was starting to form. His eyes darted around the room, looking for something to divert Hermione's attention, but he couldn't find anything.

"Hermione, you know you're beautiful. You know you're confident. The purpose of those potions is to make an attraction possible if you are lacking in those areas. Men will do your bidding even if you blink in their direction. You don't need any help in that department."

Hermione giggled, and George suddenly noticed the closeness between the two of them. Hermione placed her dainty hand on his shoulder and leaned in close. She batted her eyes a few times and George felt dazed. A dazzling smile spread across her lips and she leaned back.

"If I asked you to do something right now, you'd do it?"

George looked into her eyes and let out an exasperated laugh.

"I probably would. If I wasn't letting my mind take over. But honestly, all I can think of right now is that you are my house guest, an old friend, and I don't want to mess any of that up."

He walked back to the cashier's counter and sat on it, running a hand through his hair. Hermione smiled and tapped her lip in thought.

"What a shame."

* * *

George hopped behind the counter and pulled out a company plan book, flipping through the pages in thought. Hermione waltzed over and slid onto the top of the counter. She lay down and stretched out along the counter, her long legs running in front of George. She sighed daintily and turned to face him.

"So how is business, George? I mean, this store is fucking fantastic. You seem to be thriving since the war."

George smiled as he flipped through the pages and stopped on one, eyes sliding across the scribbled notes. When he looked up, Hermione's eyes were on him, watching his actions with interest.

"Business is good. I don't think we would be where we are right now without Draco. I miss Fred every day, and sometimes I find it difficult to keep inventing without him. But I really do have some great friends who help me out along the way, and its helped the company thrive. We're not going anywhere."

Hermione hopped off the counter and walked toward George, placing her hand softly on his forearm. He met her eyes and saw remorse and sadness there.

"I'm sorry I missed the funeral."

George looked down and nodded, swallowing the lump that grew in his throat. The two sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Hermione cleared her throat and hopped back onto the counter. She crossed her tan legs and leaned toward George, a smile on her face.

"Let's go out."

George raised an eyebrow and put his plan book away. It wasn't such a bad idea really. There were some clubs around Muggle London that he could take her to. He stood up and grinned at Hermione before lifting her off the counter.

"Let's do it. What sort of place are you looking for?"

He led her back up into the apartment, turning lights and machines off along the way. She giggled as she headed toward her bedroom to get ready.

"I want to go dancing. And I want to get down and dirty. You better get yourself ready, my friend. You're in for quite a ride."

She disappeared around the corner and George snorted. _I'm in trouble._ He whipped out his cell phone as he headed toward his room. He sent a text and tossed the phone on his bed before turning to his closet.

**From: George Weasley  
To: Draco Malfoy**

**Message: Taking Hermione to Flame in 1 hr. U better be there. Bring some friends.**

George pulled off his t-shirt and stood in front of the closet, not sure what to wear. He had a reputation of being a "womanizer" these days, but he was sure that was due to his friendship with Draco Malfoy, playboy extraordinaire. Ever since they began hanging out together, they became each other's wingmen. And since Draco was so good at bedding women, he taught George his ways. He was a frequent club visitor, but this time it seemed so different. He was about to see "Penelope" in full swing, and George wasn't sure he was ready for it. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, unable to focus on choosing an outfit for the evening. A light knock sounded on his door before Hermione poked her head in. She was wearing a faded t-shirt that wasn't even long enough to cover the delicious curves of her bottom. She entered and smiled as George sprang to his feet.

"I just wondered if you needed help picking an outfit!"

George laughed lightly and motioned toward the open closet. Hermione smiled and turned toward it, hands on her shapely hips. George was fighting an internal battle to keep his eyes off her ass. Clearly she didn't mind that she wasn't completely covered. She was a stripper after all, right? Hermione reached into the closet and pulled out a forest green button down shirt. She held it up to George, letting her hands press against his firm chest. She smiled and handed the shirt to him.

"Wear this. Dark jeans. Run some gel through your hair, but not too much. I'll be ready in maybe 20 minutes?"

With that, she swept back out of the room, leaving George dazed. She must've had a reason in coming in besides dressing him, right? George shook his head and set out to dress in the clothes Hermione picked out.

* * *

Down the hall, Hermione was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sure, she had ulterior motives for going in the room. She wanted to see what George looked like without clothes on. He was only shirtless, but Hermione was pleased with what she had seen. His toned chest was tan and broad. A small trail of hair led down into his jeans, leaving Hermione excited for what was beyond. She wanted to go in there in just her delicates, but she figured he would freak out and act awkward, so she threw a shirt over it, thankful that it didn't cover everything up. She was enjoying George, although she wished he would loosen up a bit. _He's just going to have to learn._ Hermione slipped into a deep blue bandage dress that barely covered her ass. The sweetheart neckline was adorned with silver studs that gave the dress an edgy look. The back of the dress dipped into a daringly low V. She smiled as she circled in front of the mirror. She applied a gray and black smoky eye and painted her lips with a bright red. She charmed her hair to stay silky, straight, and blonde. Lastly, she slipped into a pair of dangerously high black stilettos with studs along the ankle strap. With one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her small clutch off the bed and walked down the hall. George pulled open his door as she raised her hand to knock. Hermione took a moment to admire the man in front of her. He looked strikingly good in the clothes she had picked out. His short hair looked somewhat styled, and Hermione grinned. He looked so much better that way. He raised an eyebrow as he took in her outfit, an appreciative smile growing on his face.

"You look amazing, Hermione."

She walked toward the living room, wiggling her hips as she went.

"Thanks! I'm glad you like what you see. C'mon, baby! I'm ready to get down!"

George rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Hermione readily took it and felt a sharp tug as the ground fell away. A few short seconds later and her feet her touching solid ground once more. She glanced around, noticing the dark alley they had apparated to. George grabbed her hand and led her out onto the busy street. Club-goers were milling around outside a large building, a line spreading down the sidewalk. George hesitated, ready to jump in line, when Hermione rolled her eyes and marched up to the bouncer at the front door. George sat back and watched in interest. The bouncer was a gigantic man with a bored expression. His Security shirt had the name _Shane_ embroidered on the top. He turned on Hermione as she approached, his eyes taking in every inch of her perfect form. She smiled seductively and ran her fingers lightly up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

"Hi there, Shane, how are you tonight?"

The bouncer smiled lazily and nodded in approval.

"Oh, I'm just fine. You lookin' to get in tonight, beautiful?"

Hermione nodded emphatically, batting her long eyelashes at him.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Can I bring a couple friends in as well?"

Shane stood back and unhooked the velvet rope, nodding his agreement. Hermione turned back to George and motioned in her direction. He approached and nodded toward the bouncer before slipping inside with Hermione on his arm. She smiled at the dense crowd gathered inside. The music was loud, the bass was pounding, and people were dancing all over the room. Hermione saw George wave and her attention landed on Draco and a small crowd of people who looked vaguely familiar. She followed George to the table and watched him greet the small gathering of people. Draco stood up and kissed Hermione's cheek in greeting and turned back to the table.

"Everyone, I'm sure you all remember Hermione, although she looks quite different these days. Hermione, I'm sure you remember Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson."

Hermione smiled brightly and said hello to each member of the group. She snuggled into the booth in between Blaise and George. Blaise turned his dark eyes on her and smirked.

"So, Hermione… I have no idea what you've been up to. Actually, no one knows what you've been up to."

Draco cleared his throat, eyeing Blaise warily, before turning to Hermione.

"Don't say anything that you don't want in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Blaise here is a very popular gossip columnist. He will do _anything_ to get the dirt."

Hermione turned on Blaise and grinned cheekily.

"Well if you must know, I ran off into the wilderness after the war and started living with a pack of werewolves. They took me into captivity until a few months ago, but I had to be rehabilitated into regular society before people could see me. The only reason they didn't kill me was because of my dashingly good looks. "

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Hermione, unsure if she was telling the truth or not. George took that moment to step in.

"Actually, she ran off with a clan of vampires. They've been living in the Northern United States and going to high school with a bunch of muggles. Hermione decided to leave when a depressed son of a bitch started sparkling in a meadow."

The group started laughing quietly and Blaise rolled his eyes, catching on to their stories. Draco leaned toward Hermione and winked before speaking in his signature drawl.

"Actually, Mate, she's been shacking up in Las Vegas. She spends her nights getting sloshed and blitzed, then gets on stage and takes her clothes off."

The table was silent for a minute, and George looked at Draco in horror. Suddenly, the table broke out in raucous guffaws and fist-pounding. Blaise wiped at his eyes and clapped Draco on the back.

"Good one, Draco. Like anyone would believe that."

George turned to Hermione who winked before nudging him out of the booth.

"Let's go to the bar. I need a drink, and then I want to dance!"

George nodded and followed her. Several shots later, Hermione was loosened up. She walked back to the table and slammed her hands down.

"Who's going to dance with me?"

Blaise quirked an eyebrow and slid out of the booth. He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor. Instantly, Hermione melded her back to his chest. They were grinding and gyrating while the rest of the table looked on. George slid in next to Draco and tipped his cup in her direction.

"So what do you think of this? Think I can get her to pass as a classy lady in a few months? She's quite the… uh… charmer, I guess."

Draco chuckled and clinked his glass into George's.

"I think you've got your hands full, friend. I have no clue what she's thinking."

The pair sat and watched as Hermione danced with guy after guy. She drank more and more, and her movements were beginning to look sluggish and she was laughing more than usual. She would throw her head back and laugh uncontrollably at what her male suitors would say. She was pressing up against them, leaning in and whispering into their ears. At some point throughout the night, she began kissing the men she was dancing with. Draco laughed and George rolled his eyes, until Hermione approached him, asking him to dance with her. He agreed and let her pull him after her. The music was a slow and strong, the bass booming all around them. Hermione wrapped her body around George's, swaying and undulating against his firm figure. She ran her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"Welcome to what I do each night. Having fun?"

George laughed and ran his hands up and down her body.

"I've been here countless times before, done this exact dance with who knows how many women, but I have to say that this time is the most interesting."

Hermione smiled and kissed the sensitive skin beneath his ear lobe. A shiver ran up George's spine as he felt her warm breath on his neck.

"I could make it more interesting for you, if you want."

George stiffened momentarily.

"Hermione…"

She pulled away and faced him, hands on her hips.

"Look, George. This is what I do. I drink, I dance, I strip, I fuck. That's what I enjoy doing each night. Just because I came to London for a visit doesn't mean I'm going to change my ways."

George grabbed her arm and pulled her off to a corner where the music wasn't so loud and there weren't so many onlookers.

"Hermione, I'm not going to sleep with you. You've been gone for years, and you haven't even been back for 24 hours! If you want to continue on with your lifestyle, that's fine, but I can't indulge you. Also, you can't bring men back to the flat unless they are wizards. So if you're going to sleep with Muggles you best find a different spot."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she turned in a huff. George caught her arm just in time and pulled her back, closer than before.

"Hermione, I don't want you to be offended. Of course I'm attracted to you. But I'm having a moral dilemma about wanting to sleep with you, based on my family's history with you. I'm really not one to call the next day, if you know what I mean. It'll just make things weird and my mother would kill me. But don't think I'm judging you. I'm not mad. You do what you need to do, and I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione softened and stood on her tiptoes. She kissed George lightly on the lips before turning and walking back into the crowd. George went back to the table, knocked back his drink, and threw some money down on the table. Draco quirked an eyebrow, but George shook his head. He needed to leave, now. He scanned the crowd and found Hermione dancing with a new man. She met his eyes for a minute and gave him a small wave. He waved back, mouthed '_See you tomorrow'_ and walked out the door, apparating back to his flat. George collapsed on his bed, exhausted from the revelations of the day. His last thought before he drifted off the sleep was hoping that Hermione would get home safely.

* * *

**Things will start picking up here soon! I'm just trying to help George see into the way Hermione lives... how can you change someone that you don't know? :)**


	6. Sydney

**Hello lovelies :)**

**volfan: You made my day! Thank you for your kind words.**

**ShamelesslyObsessed: I can't wait to reaaaaally play with UST later in the story!**

**Thank you all for reading. I'm starting to feel a little sick, but I guess that just means more time of me laying bed typing? Who knows!**

**Enjoy :)**

**-eedie**

George woke the next morning to the sound and smell of sizzling bacon. He bolted upright and looked at his clock. It was barely 6:00 AM. He changed out of the clothes he was wearing when he fell asleep into a pair of sweatpants. He left his chest bare and exited his room. He was shocked to see Hermione in the kitchen, in sweatpants and a tank top, humming softly in front of the stove. George shook his head and slid into a seat at the kitchen island. Hermione turned when she heard him sit and smiled brilliantly.

"Good morning! I didn't mean to wake you. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast!"

She grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured him a cup of coffee. George laughed and thanked her, looking on with interest.

"Hermione, how did you know where everything was in here?"

She turned and propped her elbows up on the counter, laying her chin in one dainty hand.

"I looked around, duh. I have no problem letting myself into people's business. I mean, if we are supposed to be roommates for a while, I think I really need to know where everything is, don't you?"

George nodded and sipped his coffee. He was curious about what she did after he left last night and when she got home, but he couldn't bring himself to ask just yet. A comfortable silence settled over the kitchen as Hermione turned back to the breakfast she was serving up. George glanced around her figure and noticed she was making a breakfast feast! There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, seasoned potatoes, and French toast. Hermione noticed George's eyes on the food and she giggled softly.

"I wasn't sure what you liked. So I made a few different things."

George nodded. He stood up and walked to the cupboard, taking out a couple plates for Hermione to fill up with food. He handed off the plates to Hermione, who shooed him back to his seat. He chuckled and sat back down as Hermione plated up the food. She slid into the seat next to him and threw him a sideways glance.

"Ask me."

George choked on his coffee as he took another sip. His face reddened, but he didn't say anything. Hermione dropped her fork with a clink and turned to face him. He turned as well, and Hermione's knees slid in between George's. She leaned forward and crossed her arms.

"Ask me, dammit! I see it all over your face. You want to know what happened last night. Stop being a pussy and just ask!"

George laughed and put his head in his hands.

"What happened after I left last night? And when did you get back here?"

Hermione turned back to her food and started eating slowly. George followed suit, but kept glancing back over at her, waiting for her to explain herself. A few minutes later, Hermione cleared her throat.

"I went home with some guy named Colin. He was a great dancer, so I thought he was going to be great in the sack also. That's pretty normal right? WRONG. He was shit. Seriously. Like he didn't know what to do with a naked woman. Ugh. So I let him do his business and then I left. Got home probably like 4 o'clock this morning? I'm still on Vegas time, so right now it feels like it's night. So I haven't slept yet. I went for a run, got some exercise. Then I decided to make breakfast, and I accidentally woke you up."

She shrugged, picking at the food on her plate while George gaped at her. He gathered his bearings and finished his breakfast before turning back to meet her gaze.

"Well breakfast really was great. I'm going to hop in the shower… I need to open the store in less than an hour."

Hermione waved him off while she finished her breakfast. George took a quick shower, not worrying so much about his appearance today. He was the well-known owner of the most profitable joke shop in the wizarding world. He had no desire or need to "dress to impress." He slipped into his bedroom and through on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his black robes over it. When he exited his bedroom a little while later, he noticed the kitchen was empty, and spotless. He heard the shower running as he examined Hermione's work. The kitchen was cleaner than it had ever been. He pulled open the refrigerator and saw neatly stacked containers of leftovers. He laughed softly. Stripper or not, Hermione would make a perfect housewife.

* * *

"Hey, Man."

George slapped Draco on the back as he entered his office, sweeping some papers into his hand on his way in. He flopped down into an armchair and flipped through the papers before handing them back to Draco.

"So… did Hermione say anything about how her night ended?"

Draco sat behind his desk and signed a few documents before handing them off to George. The friends caught each other's eye for a second before bursting into laughter. George signed the documents and handed them back before standing to leave the room. He turned back as he opened the door.

"It was quite the story. Maybe she'll tell you sometime, but I am not going to repeat it."

George could hear Draco laughing as he wandered out of the offices. He said greeted the few employees he had in the shop. There were a couple young kids working in the shop for some extra cash. Kids who had dropped out of Hogwarts. Kids who had just finished school and didn't want to join the world yet. He could see Marco and Gillian behind the counter, preparing for the store to open in a few minutes. He said good morning and did his regular sweep of the store, making sure everything was exactly in its place. He was proud of this store. Draco was talking about opening a new shop in another place, but George wasn't sure he would want to leave this one. Once his loop was complete, he signaled for Marco to open the doors. He put on a huge grin as people began filing into the store. _I love my job._

* * *

Hermione wandered into her bedroom after making sure she left the house looking absolutely perfect. She pulled on a pair of low rise black skinny jeans and a denim button-up tank top, which she tied at the bottom to reveal part of her toned stomach. She slipped on a pair of flats and brushed out her hair, making sure it was as straight as could be. Hermione knew she wasn't trying to impress anyone here, but she couldn't help slapping on a few coats of makeup. It was her usual routine in Las Vegas, and she planned on sticking to it here. She wandered downstairs to take in the action. She noticed a leggy brunette wearing almost office inappropriate clothing standing at the door to an office. She could hear the obnoxious giggling, which could only mean she was flirting with whoever was inside. Hermione was willing to bet she knew exactly who was in there, so she scooted that way first. She stopped behind the girl, taking a moment to take in her appearance. Her ass really was too large. NOT in a good way. She was wearing a wrap dress that was meant to show off her body, but instead it just enlarged the bulge of her behind. Hermione cleared her throat loudly and rudely. The girl turned to face her with an annoyed look on her face. She took in the sight of Hermione and crossed her arms.

"Are you lost? The shop is out front."

She turned back to the doorway, firmly ignoring Hermione's intruding figure. Hermione let out a loud laugh and tugged firmly on the girl's arm.

"OW! Excuse me?!"

Hermione smiled sweetly and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry, Honey Bee, I've just been all over these offices, and I can't seem to find Draco Malfoy's office. You see, there was no receptionist back here to greet me, so I just assumed I was supposed to come back on my own. But when I came back here, there were no doors with Mr. Malfoy's name on them. And then I discovered you, standing in front of a name plate. I quickly discovered this was the office I was searching for. Now, since you clearly have no idea how to do your dumb ass office job, I'm so glad I have a meeting scheduled with Mr. Malfoy. Maybe I can tell him it's time to hire a new staff member. I think I would be an excellent replacement. Now, please, move your extremely fat ass out of my way and don't bother me again, bitch."

Hermione pushed past the girl into the room and slammed the door in her gaping face. She turned back to Draco and smiled innocently, perching on the edge of his desk. He was staring, wide-eyed, at the door. He slowly moved his gaze to meet hers and laughed briefly.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you. She really isn't that bad."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, give me a fucking break, Draco. Trained monkeys could do her job. You're just saying that because you want to sleep with her and you haven't yet. The fact still stands that she's rude and unprofessional. You really could do much better. Actually, maybe you should fuck her and then fire her. That would be even better!"

Draco stood up and walked around the desk as Hermione grinned evilly. He laughed slightly and leaned against the wall, surveying her.

"Not that I don't enjoy this visit, why are you back here? This is where all the boring stuff takes place."

Hermione hopped off the desk and started walking around the large office, taking in the decorations on the wall. She stopped in front of a picture of Draco's parents. They looked significantly older than she remembered. Clearly the war hadn't been kind to them, but at least they looked happy. She stopped in front of Draco and placed her hands on her hips.

"Can't a girl visit an old friend? Actually, George told me you were quite _talented. _I wanted to see if you lived up to the hype."

Draco smiled and led Hermione to the door.

"I am talented. But now, I have a real meeting to get to, and sadly, it's not one you can sit in on. Go see the store. And please, steer clear of Stacey on your way out. I'll speak with you later."

Hermione wiggled her fingers in a wave as she left the office. She caught Stacey's glare on her way out and raised an eyebrow. Stacey quickly busied herself with her work, which made Hermione laugh. She pushed open the double doors and took in the mass amount of people in the store. Children and their parents were flitting around. Teenage boys were attempting to prank each other, while the teenage girls were fawning over love potions. Hermione wandered around the store watching customers pick items off the shelves. She found herself fixing shelf decorations after families left a particular area. In an attempt to help out, she began whisking around the store, fixing the arrangements and putting items back on the shelves. She felt a hand on her back and turned, ready to smack the perpetrator, when she realized it was George. He had a goofy grin on his face, but took a step back when he noticed her raised palm.

"Hey there…. I was wondering what you were up to. So first you clean my kitchen, and then you clean my store? What's up with that?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually, I cleaned your flat before I came down here, so there's that too. I just wanted to help out, George. You know, since you're letting me flip your world around a bit."

George laughed and pulled Hermione into a lingering hug. He threw an arm around her shoulder and steered her toward the front of the store. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see Ginny standing there with a huge smile on her face. Hermione hugged the younger girl tightly and giggled.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gin? I'm fucking thrilled to see you, but I just wasn't expecting it!"

Ginny linked her arm through Hermione's and pulled her out the door, throwing a small wave to her older brother. Ginny wasn't going to tell Hermione her underlying motives for today. She wanted to find out what they had gotten their brother in for. But she was hoping that a little girl talk really would draw some of those deep, inner secrets out. So, she was going to pamper Hermione today.

"I'm taking you to my favorite spa, Chez Francoise! We're pulling out all the stops. Mud baths, massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures. You won't be back here until this evening. How's that sound?"

Hermione grinned and walked a little faster.

"That sounds great, Gin. Will there be champagne?"

Ginny nodded and apparated the pair to the front of a large, ornately decorated building. _Lots and lots of champagne._

* * *

Ten hours later, Ginny and Hermione stumbled back into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Gillian was about to lock up, but opened the door to let the rambunctious friends in first. George raised an eyebrow from his spot behind the cash register.

"All right, ladies?"

Hermione clambered onto the counter and knelt in front of George, and Ginny had trouble keeping her footing on the walk around the counter. Hermione linked her hands behind George's neck and lay her head on his chest.

"I feel so relaxed, George…. and I think I'm drunk! I had a lot of champagne. And some guy named Georgio rubbed me down in ways that should be illegal! Isn't it funny his name was Georgio? That's just like George! I wouldn't mind it if you rubbed me down like that. Why won't you sleep with me, George? I just think you're so sexy. it just makes sense!"

George looked over at his sister, who was in no better shape than Hermione, who was still babbling on about having sex with him. George sighed and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Harry's number.

"Hey, brother. Yeah, she's here. I need your help... the girls are so blitzed. I need to finish closing up shop here, can you get over here and take them upstairs to entertain them until I'm finished?"

Before he had even hung up the phone, George heard a crack and saw Harry appear in the entryway. His eyebrow quirked when he took in Hermione and George's position, but George glared at him. Once he had untangled himself from Hermione, he wrapped her arms around Ginny so Harry could take them upstairs. Harry struggled to convince his wife and best friend to make it upstairs, but only because he promised to watch a chick flick with them. Ginny chose _Gone with the Wind_, eliciting a groan from Harry as the girls clambered onto the couch around him. Within the first hour, Harry was ready to escape. Both girls were curled up into his chest, bawling like a couple of babies. Harry had really hoped George would appear soon, but unfortunately, he didn't. Harry had to sit through the entire hour with the emotionally unstable women. His shirt was soaked from the mass amounts of tears they shed. _Honestly_, he thought. _How are they not dehydrated?_ The door opened as the credits began rolling. Harry saw George hesitate in the doorway, but he shot him a seething glare. The women were wailing unintelligibly about Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler. George entered the room, and Hermione launched herself into his arms.

"Oh Geooooooorge! It-it-it's so saaaaaaaad! Why c-can't they just l-l-love each otherrrrrr?"

George blinked down at Hermione. He had no clue what she was even talking about, and he wasn't about to find out. He pulled Hermione over to the couch and sat down. She climbed into his lap and cried into his neck. George looked over at Harry in fear, only to see Ginny in a similar position. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

It took about 20 minutes to calm the women down long enough for the tears to subside. Ginny and Harry were cuddling on the floor. Hermione had stretched out on the couch with her head in George's lap. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair. She still felt a slight buzz from the champagne from earlier. The problem with that was it caused her to be a bit loose-lipped.

"I didn't tell you guys the whole truth."

George and Harry whipped their heads in her direction. Ginny had heard the story earlier. It was actually the reason for the request to keep the champagne coming. Hermione sighed and blinked up at the ceiling.

"When I left after the war, I went to Australia to try and find my parents. I spent about a year in Sydney. I found my parents pretty quickly, but I couldn't bear to bring them back to the life we had before. That was the moment I knew I couldn't go back to how it was. So I decided to try and make a life there. That way, I could still see my parents from time to time, but they just wouldn't know I was their daughter. I met a guy while I was there. His name was Thomas Lachlan. He was a Muggle. I fell in love, hard and fast. We were inseparable. After six months, he proposed. I said yes. We planned a quick wedding. We just wanted to be married as soon as possible. But I decided I needed to tell him that I was a witch. I figured since we were engaged, it wouldn't bother him at all. I wanted to tell him before the wedding, but I chickened out. We had a simple beach wedding. There were only like 20 people there. We traveled to Hawaii for our honeymoon. It was the most blissful week of my life. Before we left, though, I decided it was time to tell him. He freaked the fuck out after I told him. He was screaming at me to stay away. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. He told me I couldn't come back with him. I was so heartbroken that I apparated away, right then and there. I found myself in Las Vegas, wandering the streets. I had some money stored up, so I checked into a cheap hotel. I charmed my hair to a different color and style every day so no one knew who I was. I would gamble every day to make my money last. Except there was one day that my money ran out. I started to starve. I was desperate. That was when I stumbled upon Sapphire. Donald Mackenzie, the owner, saw how pathetic I looked. He asked if I knew how to dance, and he gave me an audition. He hired me on the spot. I've been a stripper ever since."

The room was silent for a long while. George and Harry were speechless. Ginny sat up and grabbed Hermione's hand, rubbing it soothingly.

"Hermione said Thomas was the reason she began sleeping around and enjoying it. She got more comfortable with Vegas and started experimenting with drugs and alcohol. And every time she had a moment of hesitation, she saw Thomas' face and pushed herself forward. Whatever she was going to do needed to be something that he wouldn't like her to do. That's how she would get over him."

Hermione nodded and sat up.

"I'm no longer pining after that dickwad. He actually just helped me find my true potential. I know you guys don't agree with my career choice, but I do. I get whatever I want whenever I want it. I can drink all the time. I can come to work high and no one cares. I live a life that breaks all the rules, and I never want to go back to being that prude rule-follower again."

Hermione lay back down in George's lap. She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep. It only seemed like a moment before George was shaking her awake. He picked her up and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He didn't even attempt to take her clothes off, but he pulled back the sheets and tucked her in. Hermione grabbed his hand before he could leave the room. He turned back and met her sad, brown eyes.

"George… stay. Please."

George stood at the side of the bed, fighting his instincts. This woman in front of him was the vulnerable Hermione he hadn't seen for many years. She sounded broken, and George's heart wilted for her. He sighed and kicked his shoes off before climbing into her bed and pulling her against his strong chest. His breath was warm as he whispered in her ear before she drifted off to sleep.

"I'll stay. No matter what."

* * *

**Don't think George is quite falling for her yet... he's just feeling a little sorry based on her story. Wonder what will happen? :)**


	7. Truth or Dare?

**As always, thank you so SO much for your support!**

**Let's find out a little more how George and Hermione feel about each other, shall we?  
**

**Enjoy :)**

**-eedie**

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly, Hermione and George falling into an easy routine. Hermione went out every night. Sometimes George went with her, sometimes not. She never came back to the flat with him, but she always appeared early the next morning. Hermione would make breakfast and wake George up. They would eat together, and then George would go off to the store. Hermione would come down to the store and help out most days, but every once in a while she would exit the store and explore the wizarding world. Every day, Hermione would help George close up the shop. Draco would stop in when they had finished, and he would suggest a new restaurant for them to try. Hermione always enjoyed their dinners, although Draco's dinner dates were not fond of Hermione's crass attitude. They weren't so keen to go out with him again unless _she _wasn't present. After dinner, George and Hermione would part ways with Draco and his dates. They would return to the flat, and Hermione would get ready to go out. Then the routine would start all over the next day. George never discussed what Hermione had said that night. He was aching to ask her about it, but he was concerned about what her reaction would be.

It was a Friday night, and Draco had just stepped into the shop to ask about dinner. George shrugged, not caring where they went. Hermione turned on the two men and grinned evilly, a plan formulating in her head.

"I don't want to go out for dinner tonight. I have a better idea!"

Draco leaned against a post near the register and George looked up at her in curiosity. Hermione started waving her hands wildly, her mind working quicker than her mouth.

"What if we throw a party? We can invite a bunch of people! Obviously we can't do it in George's flat, but Draco, I'm assuming you've got a pretty large place…"

Draco quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

"What makes you say that? You've been gone for a long time you know… my family could be broke by now."

Hermione snorted and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. George felt a pang of jealousy, but he looked away and shook the feeling.

"I know that's not true. I've been in Malfoy Manor before, remember? That house is ridiculously large."

George snorted and approached Hermione.

"The good news for us is that Draco now owns Malfoy Manor. His parents moved to a remote location in the country. He lives in that big house. So I think that's a perfect location for a huge party, don't you Drakey?"

Hermione squealed and hugged Draco tightly. She ran back to the flat, shouting about getting ready for a party. Draco and George laughed, and turned back to face each other. Draco raised an eyebrow in concern at his best friend.

"Think it's a good idea?"

George ran a hand through his copper hair and shrugged.

"I think it's the best idea for the current situation… It could be fun to let loose. And who knows? Maybe I'll have some sort of revelation with Hermione."

Draco rolled his eyes as a large grin spread across his face.

"So you've got yourself a crush now? I mean, I knew you were attracted to her initially, but I've been watching you, Weasley. You like her."

George's face reddened.

"It's not-"

"Yeah, it is, mate. But don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Keep your eye on the prize, bro! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes France? C'mon. You know you don't want to have to pay for that."

George shrugged and grinned.

"As long as I don't have to move to France, we can do whatever we want. Make the calls, Draco! Invite everyone, except don't invite the high society people. Harry would kill me if those people saw Hermione before the Banquet. Just make sure there are tons of people, and that we can have some fun!"

Draco laughed and apparated back to his home. George took the back stairs two at a time and burst into the flat. He could hear loud music coming from Hermione's room. He approached the door and knocked, but the music was too loud for her to hear. George pushed the door open, and instantly wished he hadn't. Hermione was standing in front of the closet swaying back and forth to the music. She was only wearing a lacy black bra and a matching pair of skimpy underwear. George's pupils dilated and he momentarily forgot why he entered the room. Hermione turned and noticed him in the doorway, and she smiled brightly. Her smile widened when she noticed the slack-jawed look on George's face. She sauntered over to where he stood and placed her dainty hands on her hips.

"Can I help you, George? Or all you just here for a show?"

She giggled and turned back to the closet, swaying her hips in a sensual manner. George blinked a few times and cleared his throat before stepping into the room.

"I-uh-I was just going to tell you that Draco said we should come over as soon as we're ready. He's going to need some help getting his house ready. So if you want, we can go over there now and just get ready over there. But I'll, uh, leave it up to you."

Hermione shrugged and leaned into the open closet. She grabbed a cotton dress off a hanger and threw it over her head. She charmed a few outfits from her closet to shrink and she slipped them into a purse she had laying on the floor. Hermione turned back to George and smiled.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Hours later, Draco and George were standing in the entry foyer of Malfoy Manor. Hermione had done an amazing job at getting the house ready for guests. She was still an exceptional witch, even if she hadn't been using her magic as much since she left. She had cleaned up the house and moved furniture around to make the house more prepared for a party. The house had quite an open floor plan. Most of the rooms downstairs had large, open archways that lead into the next room. Hermione chose to use the kitchen to house all the beverages. The main dining hall just off the kitchen was attached to the main living room as well. Hermione set up a DJ Booth in the entrance of the dining room and rearranged the furniture in the living room to create a dance floor. She didn't do much to the rest of the house, because there were so many rooms that she didn't think they would all be used. When she had finished, she disappeared into one of the spare bedrooms to get ready, leaving Draco and George to chat. The men took considerably less time getting ready, which left them standing in the entry way waiting for guests to start arriving. George summoned a few beers, and the two friends started drinking right away. Draco chuckled when he noticed how George's eyes kept landing on the top of the stairs.

"Georgie, you better start knockin' some back, because you know it's going to be a madhouse as soon as people get here. Your precious housemate is going to be the life of the party. Can you handle that?"

George grunted and downed his beer before summoning a new one. He drained that bottle as well and Draco snorted as he went to summon another one. Draco stopped him and handed him a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Drink this instead. You know better than that!"

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of party guests. Harry and Ginny arrived first, followed instantly by Ron and Megan. Ginny disappeared upstairs to find Hermione and Megan huffed at the loss of her future sister in law. Lee Jordan showed up with some Muggle contraptions in a few bags. He made a beeline for the DJ booth and started setting up some equipment. It only took a few minutes before some tunes were bumping throughout magical speakers spread throughout the house. Within what seemed like minutes, the house was filled with people. Draco was glad he had charmed the fridge to stay filled with cold beers and the liquor bottles to never empty. This party was going to need it. Draco and George left their post at the door and wandered through the crowd to greet the people who showed up.

Upstairs, Ginny was standing in front of a long mirror holding up an outfit that Hermione had handed to her.

"I don't know if I can pull something like this off."

Hermione giggled and leaned into a different mirror to apply her fake eyelashes.

"Oh, Ginny, stop being such a pulsing pussy and just put it on! Grab that slip over there and put that on first. You'll feel better."

Ginny grabbed a pile of pink fabric off the bed and held it up. Hermione had called it a slip, but it was too short and tight to really count as one. Ginny slipped it on and stood in front of the mirror again. At least all her important body parts were basically covered, even if the slip barely fit over her ass. She pulled the real dress over the slip and smoothed the fabric down her legs. She was wearing a long sleeve black lace mini dress. The pink slip really enhanced the outfit, and Hermione squealed when she saw Ginny in it.

"You look fuckin' hot, Ginny! I'd get with you if you weren't married!"

Ginny turned to Hermione and gasped. Hermione waved her off and finished applying her makeup. Ginny bumped her out of the mirror to fix her makeup, so Hermione decided to slip into her outfit. She had chosen a pair of jeans so tight that it took her five minutes to put them on. Once in place, they looked like they were a second layer of skin. She pulled on a teal leather corset and turned her back to Ginny.

"Hey Gin? Will you tighten this for me?"

Ginny snorted and pulled tightly on the black satin ribbon that laced through the back of the corset. When Hermione decided it was tight enough, Ginny tied a bow at the base of the corset. She lifted Hermione's hair off her neck and examined the interesting tattoos that littered her shoulder blades. Ginny giggled as she noticed the Deathly Hallows sign on the back of Hermione's neck. Clearly she hadn't forgotten the life she'd left behind. Ginny slipped on a pair of black platform heels and turned to Hermione.

"Ready?"

Hermione took one last look in the mirror and slipped on her shoes.

"I'm feeling more Penelope tonight. Let me tell you, Ginny, I'm going to rock your world with this party."

* * *

Harry was standing in the back of the DJ booth talking with Lee as he worked the crowd. They were catching up on their lives, as mundane as it seemed at a party like this. Harry sipped slowly on a beer and surveyed the crowd for his wife. She hadn't emerged downstairs yet, and he was getting antsy. He nodded to Lee and left the booth, determined to find his wife. When he made it onto the dance floor, his eyes honed in on a bobbing blonde head making its way through the crowd. As he made is way in that direction, pushing past hordes of people, he saw the fiery red hair that could only belong to his wife. When he finally made it to where they were dancing in the middle of the crowd, Harry stopped short. His eyes bulged out of his head, and his pants were considerably tighter. Ginny turned and saw him, a seductive smile breaking out across her face. She wrapped herself up in his arms and whispered into his ear.

"Someone looks happy to see me…"

Harry grinned and kissed her soundly before sweeping her away to dance. Hermione waved after them and glanced around. Draco appeared on her left and handed her a glass filled with some sort of delicious looking liquid. She took a sip and reveled in the slight burn of alcohol as it slid down her throat. She quickly knocked back the rest and gigged with glee when the glass refilled. She turned to Draco, who was smirking at the cup.

"You are good, Malfoy, I'll give you that."

He bowed in her direction and laughed.

"And you _look_ good. Let's dance."

Hermione let Draco pull her close and the couple danced a few songs together. Hermione greeted some old friends that she recognized and made some new ones. She didn't realize how much she was drinking because he glass was never empty. Draco left her side and found his way over to the side of the room. He perched on the edge of a sofa where George was sitting, his eyes following Hermione's movements. Draco shook his head and grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"George, I'm disappointed. You're better than this! What happened to that guy who used to prowl the clubs with me and go home with a different woman every time? You can't even get up the nerve to go _talk_ to Hermione. You're a pussy."

George stood up and glared at Draco.

"It's different this time! I can't hit it and quit it with her. And with my previous track record and her current track record, that would ruin everything. I understand I'm being a buzzkill but just sitting here. But I don't have to have sex with her. At least not right now. But I will go dance with her."

Draco laughed as George got up and made his way over to where Hermione was dancing with a colleague of Harry and Ron's. She smiled brightly at him and excused herself from the other guy, who George didn't even take the time to learn his name. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. They parted but stayed close dancing to the loud music in the room. Hermione looked up at him with curiosity.

"I haven't seen much of you tonight. Where have you been?"

George shrugged and swigged his drink.

"Oh, I've been around. I haven't seen many of these people in a while, I've been chatting. Are you having fun?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she grabbed George's hand and pulled him off the dance floor toward the couch Draco was sitting on. They stopped in front of him and Draco looked surprised. Hermione looked up at George.

"I want to play a game! Let's gather some people. Where's a good room to play it in?"

Draco nodded to a door off the foyer.

"That's my mother's old sitting room. I don't use it much, but it's pretty spacious. How about you gather the people and I'll grab the booze?"

Hermione clapped and giggled before grabbing George's hand again. She looked up into his eyes and noticed his smile.

"This'll be fun!"

* * *

The group of people gathered in the room was pretty small based on the amount of people at the party. Hermione motioned for everyone to sit in a circle, and Draco set several bottles in the middle of the circle. Hermione looked around and smiled. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Megan were sitting with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Blaise, Pansy, and Astoria sat with Katie Bell and Angelina. George sat next to Hermione and Draco. Hermione stood up and stood in the middle next to the booze.

"Okay everyone. We're playing Truth or Dare. Game goes like this. Whoever starts picks a person. That person picks Truth or Dare. The first person either gives them a question to answer or a dare to act out. You can call chicken on a question or a dare and take a shot instead. Understood? Draco! You're starting."

Hermione sat back down and put her hand on George's leg. He grinned at her and set a shot glass down in front of her, and then one down in front of himself.

"I have a feeling we're going to need these."

Draco stood up and surveyed the group, and his eyes landed on Ginny. He smiled widely and began the game.

"Alright, Lady Potter. Truth or Dare?"

Ginny grinned at Draco.

"Truth."

"Did you sleep with anyone before Harry?"

Hermione snorted and all eyes shifted to her. She took a shot for good measure, and all eyes shot back to Ginny.

"Uh, yeah? It's not a secret that Dean and I were getting it on during school."

Seamus high fived Dean and waggled his eyebrows at Ginny. She rolled her eyes and turned to Katie.

"Katie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Ginny grinned.

"Make out with Angelina."

Katie stared wide-eyed at her best friend and decided to take the shot. The game went on with people answering questions, taking shots, and doing the occasional dare. The questions and dares got more personal and edgy. Blaise turned to Hermione and crossed his arms, surveying her for a minute.

"Hermione. Truth….or Dare?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged back at Blaise.

"Either one. You pick."

Blaise smiled evilly back at her.

"Truth then. How many guys have you slept with?"

Hermione burst out laughing. She looked at Blaise and rolled her eyes.

"I can't answer that one. Give me a Dare."

"Can't, or won't? Just this once, I'll give you a Dare. But I'm not going easy on you for skipping that question! So here's your Dare- Take your clothes off."

A collective gasp sounded in the room, and Hermione giggled. George's hand clenched into a fist as Harry narrowed his eyes in his direction. George grabbed for Hermione's hand as she stood up, but he couldn't get a handle on it. She squared off in front of Blaise and quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to go down this road, Zabini?"

He laughed and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be really interested to see if Hermione would follow through. She turned back to the middle of the room and searched for a bottle. She grabbed some blueberry vodka and took a long swig. She giggled and took another long drink before handing the bottle off to someone else. She was feeling the buzz and turned back to Blaise. Hermione unbuttoned her pants and wiggled out of them. She looked around the circle and noticed all eyes in rapt attention on what she was currently doing. She met George's eyes and winked as she undid the ribbon holding her corset together. George cleared his throat as his face started to redden. Hermione was facing fully in his direction as she slid the corset off her body. She was standing there in front of him in nothing but a skimpy, lacy thong. Hoots and hollers filled the room as Hermione giggled and spun in a slow circle. Hermione hooked her fingers into the sides of her underwear and pulled them off. As she stood back up, George swept her into his arms and pulled her from the room.

"Hey!"

George sprinted up the stairs and burst into one of the spare bedrooms. Hermione was shrieking and flailing, trying to get out of his grasp. Once in the room, George closed the door and magically locked it before letting Hermione go. She spun on him, rage in her eyes. She swung out her hand and slapped George squarely across the face. She was breathing heavily with anger, but George couldn't keep his eyes from her swelling breasts. His cheek stung from her slap. Hermione swung again, but George blocked it this time. She yelled in fury.

"What the fuck, George?! Why the hell did you do that?! It's just a mother fucking game! What's the big deal?!"

Hermione tried to push past George, but he shoved her back toward the middle of the room. She pushed again, and he shoved her harder. George was frantic, trying to find something to calm her down, but she wasn't relenting.

"Just tell me, George! Why did you do that?!"

He sighed and collapsed onto the bed. Hermione tried to get out of the room, but the door was still locked. George looked up at her and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I didn't want people to look at you."

Hermione whirled around and stared down at him, anger pulsing through her veins.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? People look at me all the time, George! It's my fucking _job_!"

She stood in front of him, hands on her hips. George kept his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't risk looking at her prefect body while having this conversation.

"I know, Hermione. I mean _these_ people. I don't want you to share your body with everyone."

He could hear the anger seething in her voice still.

"I don't _share_ my body with everyone, George. But I don't see how you have any right to determine what I do with my body. Why do you even care?"

George sighed deeply. He couldn't answer that question. He didn't know how.

"Look at me, George."

He could feel Hermione's body close to his knees. He couldn't look at her.

"_Look at me!"_

His eyes flicked to the edge of the bed. He met her eyes briefly and noticed her anger had dissipated slightly. He sat up slowly, and his face became level with her breasts. He gulped slightly, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Why do you care, George?"

He met her eyes and sighed in resignation. He spoke in such a quiet voice that Hermione had a difficult time hearing him.

"Because it makes me jealous, Hermione."

She looked shocked for a second. Then a small smile played out across her face.

"George Weasley, do you have a thing for me?"

Hermione stepped even closer. She was now standing between George's legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently tugged the fabric of his shirt. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Yes."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"You know I don't do 'things' right, George?"

She dropped her hands and turned away, but George caught her hand before she could completely move away.

"Yes I know that. I guess there's just a part of me hoping you'll change your mind."

Hermione gave him a sideways glance. Within seconds, she was straddling George's lap. He couldn't help the tightening in his pants as he realized she was completely nude and sitting on his lap. Hermione ran her fingers through his soft hair and looked into his eyes.

"I haven't changed my mind in three years, George."

He nodded and hesitantly ran his fingers lightly over the skin on her back. He could feel the raised markings of her tattoos and began tracing them. Hermione shivered involuntarily. Her nipples hardened, and George tried not to notice. He smiled slightly.

"Tell me one thing, Hermione. Does the idea of being with me sound so terrible?"

She smiled down on him.

"It doesn't sound terrible, George. It's not a secret that I like you. It just sounds...terrifying. I guess."

He stopped his sensory exploration of her back.

"Terrifying?"

She nodded.

"Because I haven't been in a relationship with anyone since... Thomas."

George lifted Hermione off his lap and handed her a blanket. She wrapped herself up and sat cross-legged on the bed. It took her a minute, but she finally met his eyes.

"I know you want more information, George. I just wasn't ready to talk about it. But I want to tell you now. I was young and naive when I met Thomas. I thought he and I would be together forever. I didn't think it would be such a big deal for him to find out who I was. But clearly I was wrong. I mean, my parents didn't react that way when they found out I was a witch, and I was their only fucking child. I was heartbroken when Thomas treated me like a monster. I had put everything into our relationship. I didn't know what to do when I didn't have him anymore. I promised that I'd never feel that way again. So the idea of being with you scares me. I don't want to ruin whatever it is we have now. I don't want your family to hate me. But I also don't want to have to change my life around. If I'm with you, would you let me keep working as a stripper? I know you wouldn't. Would you let me keep dressing the way I want to? Talk the way I do? Drink and smoke? I know men, George. My lifestyle does not fit into the realm of 'girlfriend' or 'wife.' I'm more the 'hit it and quit it' girl. And usually that suits me just fine."

George lay back on the bed and Hermione's hands found his hair again. He glanced over at her.

"You're right, you know. I wouldn't want you to continue those things. But I also know that it's hard to stop doing something you're comfortable with. So I'm not asking you to be with me right now. But I am telling you that I want to be with you, Hermione. And that's not going to go away. So I'll leave you to decide what you want. That's a good compromise, right?"

Hermione leaned over George and smiled down on him. She ran her fingers down his chest, idly playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"That doesn't sound much like a compromise for you. Sounds like you're asking me to make all the decisions."

George laughed and gazed at Hermione.

"I am. But only because you're the type of woman that won't be satisfied with a compromise. At least not yet. Maybe I'm hoping to change you, Hermione Granger."

Suddenly, Hermione was straddling George again, her hands pressing down on his chest. The blanket slid from her shoulders as she smiled down on him.

"I'm not sure you can do that, George. But I'm willing to let you try. As long as you'll let me try something."

As the words left her beautifully plump lips, she leaned down and kissed George. He kissed her back immediately and entangled his hands in her hair. The kiss was sensual and soft. Hermione broke the kiss but lingered, her lips still touching George's. She smiled and whispered against his lips.

"Well, now I'm really going to have to think this through."

She hopped off the bed and went over to the door. She magically unlocked it and opened it before looking back.

"I'm going to put my clothes back on now."

George sat up as Hermione's naked body disappeared out the door. _Now things are going to get interesting_. He laughed and followed her out the door.

* * *

**:)**

**Hmm... what an interesting turn of events!**


End file.
